Kiss me, I'm drunk
by Infelix
Summary: Lily Evans sempre fora uma garota comportada... Até o dia em que seus amigos decidiram que ela devia se divertir mais. Fic para o I Challenge Situação Constrangedora do 6v.


**N/A:** Personagens não me pertencem, são todos da tia J.K Rowling  
Fic escrita para o I Challenge Situação Constrangedora do_ 6v.  
_Betada pela **Prímula ^-^**

- **Itens:  
**alcoólica.  
**Bônus: Amnésia alcoólica**  
4. Primeira vez,  
9. Torre de Astronomia,  
14. Estrelas,  
16. Dumbledore,

**************

Lily Evans sempre fora uma garota comportada. Ela sempre tirara notas boas, sempre prestara atenção ás aulas e jamais deixara de fazer as tarefas. Não bebia, não fumava, preferia se concentrar nos estudos e deixar de lado, por um tempo, os namoros...

Resumindo: Lily era a menina certinha de Hogwarts.

Entretanto, seus colegas insistiam que ela devia se divertir mais, deixar de lado essa "pose" de certinha e viver a vida...

E fora exatamente isso que Lily Evans decidira fazer naquela noite, depois da primeira vitória da Grifinória no quadribol naquele ano.

- É isso aí, Evans! – Sirius Black riu, passando o braço pelos ombros da ruiva.

A menina, após muita insistência por parte de Alice e Black, finalmente cedera a alguns copos de firewiskey e agora estava totalmente bêbada, cambaleando e rindo feito idiota... Pelo menos Sirius havia parado de irritá-la e agora estava se divertindo com a situação da garota enquanto dançava alguma coisa estranha com ela.

- Black...! Por que é que eu nunca fiz isso antes? – a garota perguntou, batendo contra o peito do garoto depois de tentar dar uma pirueta.

- Porque você é comportada demais Evans! – Sirius riu alto – Só não exagere, okay?

- Exagerar? Pff!! – Lily balbuciou, agarrando a camisa do garoto e puxando-o para mais perto – Não se preocupe, Black... Eu não vou... Quem é aquela vaca!?

A ruiva apontou para uma menina que estava sentada ao lado de James Potter, conversando e rindo com o rapaz. Para o desespero de Lily, o moreno de óculos parecia estar se divertindo com o que a garota falava para ele.

- Hein? Ah... Não lembro o nome dela, mas sei que é do quinto ano... – respondeu Black – Por que você quer saber, Evans? Evans...?

A garota já havia se afastado de Sirius e agora se dirigia decidida, apesar de cambaleante, até James. O rapaz de óculos desviou a atenção da grifinória que estava conversando com ele e olhou para a ruiva que se aproximava.

- E aí, Evans..! – o garoto sorriu, se levantando da poltrona aonde estava sentado.

- Oi, Evans! – a quintanista disse alegremente - Aproveitando a festa?

- Estou, e muito! – se olhares matassem, a pobre menina já estaria sem vida – Agora, se você me dá licença...

Antes que a menina ou James pudessem dizer alguma coisa, Lily puxou o rapaz pelo colarinho da camisa e colou seus lábios aos dele. Potter ficou estático por alguns segundos, antes puxar a garota para mais perto de si e retribuir o beijo.

Foi só quando a garota se afastou dos lábios do outro que ela percebeu que havia alguns alunos batendo palmas e gritando algumas coisas que ela identificou como "Dá-lhe Potter!" e "Isso aí, James! Você conseguiu!".

- Podemos... Ir para outro lugar? – perguntou Lily, olhando em volta de si.

- Como você desejar, Evans – o rapaz riu, segurando a mão da garota e conduzindo-a para fora da sala comunal.

Os dois saíram cambaleando pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, ainda conseguiram ouvir o retrato resmungar, indignada com o estado de embriaguez dos dois jovens. Lily deixou que o maroto a guiasse pelos corredores, parando de vez em quando para conversar com um ou outro retrato, até chegarem a Torre de Astronomia.

- Pronto, Evans... Um lugar vazio! – o rapaz riu, sentando-se perto da beirada da torre.

- Melhor... Não gostei do jeito que aquele pessoal ficava gritando – a ruiva sorriu e seguiu-o, mas acabou tropeçando no nada e caiu de joelhos no chão, rindo.

- Evans! – James foi até a menina e se agachou ao lado dela– Você 'ta bem?

- Eu 'to bem, Potter... – a grifinória riu e tentou se levantar, mas desistiu, tirando o peso dos joelhos e sentando-se no chão – Ai, meus joelhinhos...!

- Tem certeza de que está tudo bem, Evans?

- Tudo ótimo! - ela sorriu, levando uma mão ao rosto do rapaz – Só pare de me chamar de Evans...

- Como você quiser, Lily – o maroto murmurou, vendo a outra chegar mais perto dele – Sabe... Você está bêbada, vai acordar de manhã se amaldiçoando por ter feito um monte de merda...

- Você também 'ta bêbado...

- Não tanto quanto você.

- Mas 'ta bêbado... E, bêbada ou não, eu quero fazer isso – Lily sussurrou, beijando o outro.

- Pensei que você me odiasse – o rapaz riu.

- Acho que... Não, eu só fingia! – a ruiva sorriu – Não queria ser mais uma menininha que se apaixonara por James Potter...

- Você nunca vai ser "mais uma menininha" – James sussurrou, aproximando o rosto dela.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo... É impossível você ser só mais uma... – ele riu baixinho, segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos – Você foi a única que não aceitou sair comigo de primeira, a única que quase me fez engolir aquela foto que eu te dei, a única que nunca fica maravilhada quando eu jogo quadribol...

- Posso contar um segred-dinho? – Lily deu um risinho afetado ao final da frase.

- Pode, Lily...

- Eu **fico** maravilhada quando você joga quadribol!

- HÁ! Eu sabia! – o moreno riu alto, dando um beijo nos lábios da garota – Sabia que a minha ruiva não resistia à bela visão da minha pessoa jogando quadribol!

- Outro segredinho...! É culpa sua que eu começei a querer aprender a voar...! Mas... Eu não achei alguém que me ensine... Quero dizer, Amos Diggory falou que podia me ensinar e...

- Nãooooo! Aquele lufa-lufinho não! – James revirou os olhos.

- E quem disse que eu aceitei, James Potter? – a ruiva perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura e fazendo pose de séria – Amos é um ótimo jogador... Mas não sei se eu confio nele pra me ensinar a subir numa vassoura e não me fazer despencar no processo... Na verdade, acho que eu não confio muito em ninguém quando se trata de não me deixar despencar de uma vassoura...

O rapaz se inclinou e beijou a ruiva novamente, inclinando-se sobre ela até que ambos estivessem deitados no chão frio.

- Eu não deixaria você cair, Lily Evans – ele murmurou, se afastando dos lábios dela, mas ainda com a testa apoiada na dela – Nunca...

- Por que é que eu acredito em você? – a bruxa perguntou, levando as mãos aos cabelos negros do outro.

- Porque... Eu sou James Potter?

- Pior que eu acho que é bem por isso!

Ambos riram enquanto James saía de cima da garota e se deitava ao lado dela, observando as estrelas que enfeitavam o céu escuro.

- Olha! Sirius! – o rapaz exclamou, apontando para uma estrela muito brilhante.

- Sirius tem uma estrela só dele...! Que safadinhooo! – a menina começou a rir.

- Acho que quase toda a família dele tem uma estrela... Os Black tem uma fixação por astros! – James apontou para outra estrela - Bellatrix...! E aquela ali... Regulus...

- Essas pessoas que tem nome de estrelas!

- Prefiro aquelas que têm nome de flores... – o bruxo murmurou, olhando para a garota.

- Eu gosto de garotos com nomes meio sem significado...

- James significa "vencedor".

- Combina com você... – ela sorriu – 'Ta tão bom aqui... Queria poder ficar assim a vida inteira.

- Comigo?

- Siiim! Poderíamos ficar o resto da vida aqui, olhando pras estrelas e tentando achar os parentes do Sirius... – a ruiva falou, apontando para o céu.

- Falando em parentes do Sirius... Olha lá, Andrômeda, a constelação.

- Andrômeda, Andrômeda... Ela é prima do Sirius, certo?

- Certíssimo! Ela está noiva do Ted Tonks, lembra dele?

- Lembro! Lufo, ele era legal! – a menina falou – Me ajudou a achar a achar a Ala Hospitalar quando eu 'tava passando mal no primeiro ano...

Os dois ficaram quietos, olhando para as estrelas e olhando um para o outro de vez em quando.

- Lily...?

- Eu – a ruiva sorriu ao ouvir o seu nome sendo chamado pelo outro.

- O que você vai fazer depois que sair de Hogwarts?

- Não sei... Sabe, eu sempre falei pra mim mesma que eu não iria casar – ela riu debochada - Mas agora eu não sei se tenho certeza disso...

- Nós podemos nos casar – o maroto falou com um sorriso nos lábios – E podemos ter filhos...

- Um filho! – a ruiva falou – E ele vai se chamar... Como? Podemos dar o nome de uma estrela...

- Não, nome de estrela é para os Black! – o rapaz de óculos fez uma careta - Harry, Harry é um nome bonito.

- Harry Potter – murmurou Lily, sentindo como o nome soava aos seus ouvidos – É bonito.

- Harry Potter, ele vai ser famoso... E vai jogar quadribol! Mas seria bárbaro se ele tivesse olhos verdes, iguais aos seus... – James encarou os olhos verdes da garota.

- James? Você percebeu que nós estamos _pirando na batatinha_ aqui?

- Sim! – ele riu alto, sentando-se ao lado da garota – Mas está divertido, não?

- Aham... – Lily respondeu antes de ser beijada por James mais uma vez - Ah, que soninho...

- Também... - James murmurou, deitando-se no chão e fechando os olhos ao sentir a ruiva apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro – Boa noite, Lily.

- Boa noite, James... – a grifinória sorriu e olhou mais uma vez para o céu estrelado – Boa noite, Sirius...

***********

- Ouviu alguma coisa? – a menina perguntou para a outra que estava com a orelha encostada na porta.

- Eles estão falando alguma coisa sobre filho... – a grifinória respondeu – Merlin do céu! Será que a Lily 'ta grávida?!

- Não! Lily não teria feito **aquilo** ainda... Ela teria me falado... Eu acho.

- Alice, talvez ela quisesse manter em segredo.

- Claro que não! Lily é minha melhor amiga e vice versa! Ela teria me contado... O que mais eles estão falando?

- Que o filho deles vai se chamar Estrela... Merlin, eu não acredito que a Lily 'ta grávida! – a garota sussurrou.

- Estrela? Quem dá o nome do filho de ESTRELA!?

- Shiuu! Eles vão nos ouvir! Ei... Parece que eles ficaram quietos...

- 'Ta bem, Dorcas... Parei – a menina resmungou – Vamos voltar para a torre? Se o Filch pega a gente aqui...

- É verdade... Vamos.

As duas grifinórias voltaram sorrateiramente para os seus dormitórios, conversando sobre o que acabaram de ouvir na porta da Torre de Astronomia.

************

Lily Evans gemeu antes de abrir os olhos e fechá-los novamente ao sentir a luz do Sol irritar os seus olhos. A garota permaneceu de olhos fechados, sentindo a cabeça latejar e o corpo doer... O que diabos ela havia feito na noite anterior?

- Devo ter caído da cama... Alice nem pra me acordar – a ruiva resmungou enquanto se sentava e abria os olhos e olhava em volta – Ai... meu... Merlin...

Deitado ao seu lado estava James Potter, o rapaz estava dormindo profundamente e parecia nem ter percebido que ela havia acordado.

- Bom dia, srta. Evans – Lily se virou e viu o professor Dumbledore parado a alguns passos de onde ela estava.

- Professor...? O que...?

- Bom, eu estava dando um passeio matinal e acabei me deparando com vocês – o diretor sorriu – Acho que seria prudente acordar o Sr. Potter ... Já é hora do almoço.

A garota ficou parada com a boca aberta, tentando achar alguma coisa para falar sem parecer uma idiota na frente do diretor antes de acenar com a cabeça e empurrar James de leve, tentando acordá-lo.

- Nha... Remus, hoje é sábado! – o rapaz resmungou, mas mesmo assim abriu os olhos – Evans...? ...!?

- Bom... Acho que vou indo, Srta. Evans , Sr. Potter ... O professsor Slughorn queria falar comigo – o bruxo falou, sorrindo para ela – Espero que os senhores tenham um fim de semana formidável...

Os dois jovens ficaram observando o professor sair da Torre de Astronomia cantarolando antes de olharem um para o outro.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – o maroto perguntou, arrumando os óculos no nariz.

- Não sei, Potter... E também não quero saber! – a ruiva falou, sentindo o rosto corar e observando como o outro estava parecendo um louco com o cabelo ainda mais desarrumado do que o normal e com uma marca vermelha no nariz deixada pelos óculos.

James encarou a garota enquanto ela se levantava, meio desajeitada, e saía andando com o máximo de dignidade possível.

**********

Lily passou quase correndo pelos corredores de Hogwarts até chegar à Torre da Grifinória, mas não pode deixar de ouvir alguns comentários que estavam sendo cochichados de aluno para aluno... E, para o seu espanto, os comentários envolviam ela e Potter.

- Lily? – ela ouviu a amiga, Alice, chamá-la quando chegou à Torre da Grifinória – Vem cá!

A menina praticamente arrastou Lily para o dormitório das garotas.

- Lily! – a amiga abraçou-a com força – Pode ter certeza que eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado!

- Do que você está falando!? – a ruiva perguntou, vendo como Alice estava olhando para ela como se a estivesse analisando.

- Desde quando você sabe, Lil?

- Sei do que!?

- Sabe do que? Meu Merlin, Lily! Que você está grávida, é claro! – a bruxa arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o que a amiga falou.

- Eu...? Grávida? Da onde que você tirou isso, Alice!?

- Você disse! Ontem, na Torre de Astronomia... Você e o Potter estavam falando sobre o filho de vocês... Disseram que ele iria se chamar Estrela!

- Eu NUNCA disse isso! – Lily praticamente gritou – E por que eu estaria grávida do POTTER!?

- Bom... Ontem...Você não lembra?

- Não, não lembro! É isso que eu 'to tentando falar: que eu não me lembro de nada! Quero saber o que aconteceu e por que todo mundo 'ta olhando para mim como se eu tivesse feito alguma loucura?

- Lily... Ontem a noite, depois do quadribol, você tomou alguns copos de firewhiskey e...Bom, ficou meio doidona. 'Tava até dançando com o Black! – a menina riu, mas se calou ao ver o olhar severo da amiga – Daí, do nada, você agarrou o Potter! No meio do salão comunal! Depois disso, vocês dois saíram e foram para a Torre de Astronomia... Aí eu e a Dorcas fomos atrás de vocês e... Ouvimos vocês falando sobre esse tal filho de vocês...

A ruiva ficou parada, olhando para o nada enquanto as memórias da noite anterior começavam a ficar mais claras. Ela e Potter... Se beijando e conversando sobre coisas sem noção...

- Como é que eu fui fazer isso? – a garota se sentou na cama, parecendo desesperada – Só para deixar claro, Lice... Eu não estou grávida. Eu e o Potter estávamos apenas alucinando...

- Ahh! Que bom! Eu fiquei muito preocupada, quero dizer... Vocês ainda estão em Hogwarts e... Cara, eu sabia que você não daria o nome do seu filho de Estrela.

- Não, a gente 'tava falando que o nome do nosso filho seria Harry.

- Lily... Acho que seria bom você tomar um banho e depois dormir um pouco– Alice falou, olhando para a amiga que parecia estar acabada.

- É... Dormir... – a ruiva murmurou antes de se jogar na cama.

**********

James entrou no dormitório e suspirou, não acreditando em tudo o que havia ouvido nos corredores... Rumores sobre ele e Lily estarem se agarrando na Torre de Astronomia e alguma coisa sobre a ruiva estar grávida dele.

- Então... É verdade o que estão dizendo? – ele ouviu a voz de Remus – A Lily... Ela está...?

- Grávida? Claro que não! – o rapaz de óculos respondeu, massageando a testa na esperança de que sua dor de cabeça fosse embora.

- Mas vocês dois...?

- Ficamos a noite passada conversando na Torre de Astronomia, só isso – James falou, mas ao ver o olhar do outro continuou – Tudo bem, nós nos beijamos, mas ficamos conversando a maior parte do tempo... Eu acho.

Pontas andou até a sua cama, olhando em volta e vendo Peter dormindo, quase caindo da cama, agarrado à um vaso de plantas.

- O que aconteceu com o Rabicho?

- Bebeu demais e acabou comendo as flores que estavam no vaso... – Lupin respondeu e apontou para debaixo de outra cama onde só se viam os pés de algum outro rapaz que parecia estar dormindo ali embaixo – E o Sirius acabou dormindo embaixo da cama... Não consegui fazer nada para tirá-lo dali... Ei! O que você está fazendo?

- Indo dormir, Aluado...

- É meio dia!

- _E o_ _quico_? – o rapaz resmungou antes de enfiar o rosto no travesseiro e cair no sono.

Remus suspirou e deu uma última olhada para os amigos antes de sair do dormitório.

***********

A cabeça de Harry havia acabado de sumir no meio do fogo da lareira, deixando Sirius e Remus olhando um para o outro.

- Você acha que nós devíamos ter contado para ele que Lily e James só começaram a namorar depois daquela noite em que a Lily ficou bêbada?

- Ahm... Acho que não, Sirius... – disse Lupin, se levantando do chão – Acho que o Harry não precisa saber muito desses detalhes.

- Eu me lembro daquela noite como se fosse ontem! Lembra como todo mundo começou a gritar quando eles se beijaram? E lembra das fofocas!? Diziam que a Lily 'tava grávida do James e que o nome do filho ia ser Estrela! Acho que nunca vi a Lily tão envergonhada na vida! Aliás... Quem começou aqueles rumores?

- Alice Longbottom e Dorcas Meadowes... – resmungou Aluado – Eu me lembro de você dormindo debaixo da cama...

- Você quer dizer "dormindo NA cama", não?

- Não... Eu quero dizer DEBAIXO da cama...

Sirius riu, seguindo o amigo para fora da sala.

****

**N/A:** O que acharam? ^^  
Escrever sobre a Lily bêbada é muito divertido XD  
Sirius e Peter bêbados foram inspirados pelos relatos de bebedeira do meu professor de inglês ("You don't know how it feels to wake up and discover that you were sleeping under the bed... not ON the bed... UNDER the bed!")... Acho que é isso ._.'  
Reviews? ^^


End file.
